Save'd
by Chayo1197
Summary: After another game, Sam isn't alone in the locker room. Rated M for sMut.


So this happened. It's my first crack ship. I'm pretty excited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Sam jumped a bit, leaning back a bit and looking down the row of red lockers.

The Titans had just lost another game, and after talking with some of the opposing team players about the game and some helpful strategies for the next one, Sam had been the last one in and was now left alone in the locker room. Or so he had thought.

"….hello?"

When he received no response, he shrugged to himself and continued to fold up his football pads and organize them into his locker. Must still be some adrenaline rushing in his ears or something. At least that's what he thought, until he heard the noise again. He flinched, looking around again. "Hello?" He called louder, and he heard someone swear under their breath.

Sam bit his lip, glancing to his stuffed locker before going down the empty aisle. As soon as he reached the end, he craned his neck around and tried to look for the source of the noises. Finally, he saw. There was someone else still in here, having the same trouble with a full locker. He smiled a little, walking over. "Need some help?"

The guy whipped around, and Sam's smile faded as he came face-to-face with Dave Karofsky. Dave glared slightly at him, but Sam was confused when his eyes fell down to Sam's abs, then quickly back up to his face.

"What do you want, Evans?"

Sam's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Oh, just…wondering who else was here."

"Well surprise." Dave mumbled, turning back to shove his stuff into his locker. Sam watched as Dave tried to fit all of his pads, his helmet, and jersey into the small vertical space. He smiled a little more. "Dave, I don't think it's all going to fit in there."

Dave turned his head a little, glaring again. "What the hell do you know?" He snapped, turning back and pushing his weight against the jumbled mess of equipment.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Here," He said, reaching over Dave's shoulder. "Let me-"

Dave smacked his hand away. "Get away from me!"

Sam pulled away quickly, cradling his hand. "Ow." He mumbled, glaring now at the other. "You don't have to be such an ass. I just want to help."

"I don't need your help!" Dave wasn't looking at him anymore, but Sam thought he saw a blush rising on the back of Dave's neck. "And put a damn shirt on!"

Sam blinked, looking down at himself before looking back up at Dave. "…put a shirt on?"

"Yeah! Who the hell walks around like that?"

Sam blinked innocently. "…A guy who just played football and got sweaty and has to shower."

"Don't say things like that!"

"Things like what?"

"Things like…shower and sweaty."

"…but-" "Shut up, Evans!"

Sam tilted his head, silent for a short moment before smiling. "Dave, are you _flustered_?"

That earned a glare from the right guard, and now Sam could see that it was indeed a blush. Dave Karofsky was blushing.

"I am not flustered." He snarled, moving closer to Sam with his shoulders hunched a bit. "You saying I'm some kinda fag or something? I'm not like you homos in glee club."

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I didn't mean it like that." He sighed, going to his locker and grabbing his shampoo and soap before walking to the showers against the wall. He turned the hot water on and stood underneath it, leaning over to put his things on the floor before standing upright again. Geez, Dave didn't have to be such a jerk. Sam was just trying to help.

He sighed contently as the hot water helped to loosen the tension in his muscles. He closed his eyes and let himself soak, letting his arms hang uselessly at his sides. He loved football, but it was just nice to relax after a hard game.

Then his mind started to wander. He knew Quinn had quit the Cheerios with Santana and Brittany but he still saw her at half-time in the crowd. No doubt watching and cheering for Finn. He was still bummed over her. He really thought they had a connection, especially when they shared those sweet moments under the Styrofoam planets. He really thought they were going to be together forever. Then again that sounded pretty stupid. Even Sam knew not everything good lasted. Unfortunately romance was at the top of that list.

He didn't understand what she saw in Finn. Yeah, he was a good guy, but he was kind of a jerk too. He seemed really stuck on himself, especially with that whole kissing booth on Valentine's Day. But apparently girls ate that right up. Sam didn't judge. He tried really hard not to judge, because he knew that people were their own. They were going to be the way they wanted, and complaining couldn't change that, but sometimes he was just really, really annoyed by the way Finn acted.

He was even more annoyed that Quinn fell for it. He thought she was different. He thought she was different than the other shallow girls in the school. But he was wrong. Again.

Sam hit his forehead against the tiled wall. Stupid Sam. Of course she wasn't shallow. There was a reason. There had to be a reason. There was a reason for everything. Quinn had gone through so much last year, with Puck and Finn and Beth. She was more mature than they were. She wasn't about petty stuff like looks or popularity. She was different. There was just a reason.

Maybe Sam wasn't good enough.

He knew he was pretty awkward. Being an only child and going to an all-boys school for a few years made him a little weird around girls. He knew that, but he couldn't be anyone else. He was just himself. He couldn't just change himself at the drop of a hat to impress people. He wished he could, but he couldn't. He liked himself, and if that meant he didn't have a girlfriend…well, then he would just have to deal with it. He would rather wait for a girl who spoke Na'vi and did impressions than try to fix himself for a girl who stared at him like he needed help.

So much for relaxing. He sighed and pulled away from the wall, tilting his head back a bit so the spray of water hit him directly on the forehead. He wanted to forget about all of that. Every break-up was a new start, right? He was free to search for himself a bit more, free to look around the school and see who else might be interested, free to find someone who would accept him for who he was. It was strange though. This freedom felt a lot like chains.

But he couldn't focus on the negative. If he did that, it would just be a spiraling nightmare down the drain, and he didn't want that. He wanted these to be the best years of his life. Single or not, he was going to make the most of his time here. He felt a smile on his face and he couldn't help but grin more. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

"_Down with love  
The flowers and rice and shoe  
Down with love  
The root of all midnight blues  
Down with things that give you that well known pain  
Take that moon, wrap it in cellophane"_

He sang softly, grinning more. Music always helped him out when he felt down. He grabbed his shampoo from the wet floor and squirted some of the liquid on his hand, setting the bottle back down and lathering his hair with the already bubbling liquid.

"_Down with love  
Let`s liquidate all its friends  
The moon, the June, the roses and rainbow`s ends  
Down with songs that moan about night and day  
Down with love  
Yes, take it away, away"_

He crooned, swaying a little with the music in his head. He closed his eyes to avoid getting any suds in there, and he felt only more connected with the song. Music was like that. It was more intense when everything else seemed dull.

_"Take it away_  
_Take it away_  
_Give it back to the birds and the bees and the Viennese_

_Down with eyes, romantic and stupid_  
_Down with sighs and down with Cupid_  
_Brother let`s stuff that dove_  
_Down with l-"_

_"__Will you SHUT UP?"_

___Sam looked over to Karofsky, who had come out of his little corner and was now only a few feet away, glaring at Sam. Sam blinked. "What?"_

_"__That faggy singing, knock it off."_

___It was Sam's turn to glare. "You know, not everything is 'faggy', Karofsky. You really seem to like that word, and it's really annoying."_

___Karofsky smirked. "S'wrong Evans, I hit a touchy subject or something?"_

___Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. You might get a rise out of Finn with that but it doesn't bug me."_

_"__Really?" Karofsky snorted. "So you're telling me that if I called you a faggot, you wouldn't care."_

___Sam shrugged, rinsing his hair out. "Not in the least."_

___Karofsky moved a little closer. "If I called you a cock-sucker, you wouldn't get mad."_

_"__Mm-mm."_

_"__If I said you were a leather-wearing homo, you wouldn't yell at me."_

___Sam had to smile at that, and he looked over at the other. "Haven't you ever heard that saying, 'sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me'?"_

___He laughed when Karofsky blushed. _

_"__No I haven't! I'm not a queer like you, Evans!"_

___Sam chuckled, leaning down and grabbing the soap from the floor. "Whatever Karofsky. But you really do seem to know a lot about-"_

___He stopped as Karofsky's eyes had gone as wide as saucers, and he was no longer looking at Sam's face. Sam blinked, confused._

_"__Dave, you okay there?"_

_"…"_

_"__...Dave?"_

_"…"_

_"__Hellooo?"_

_"…"_

_"__Dave."_

_"…"_

_"__Dave."_

_"…"_

_"__Dave."_

_"…"_

_"…__Dave."_

_"__WHAT?"_

___Sam laughed, the soap sliding out of his hands. "You spaced out for a few there. You okay?" His smile faded a little. "Oh, geez, you didn't get hit on the field or anything did you?"_

___Karofsky shook his head a little, his eyes avoiding Sam's. "N-No, I'm fine."_

___Sam watched him for a moment longer, nodding. "Alright, if you say so." He started to bend over and reach for the soap when he was stopped by some sort of…strangled sound coming from the only other person in the room. _

___He stood up and looked over at Karofsky, who had gone entirely red, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. But what happened? He wasn't having a heart attack or anything was he? Now Sam was starting to get a little panicked. "Dave, you okay?"_

___When he received only an inteligable noise in response, Sam walked over and shook his shoulders. "Dave, seriously, are you okay? You aren't seizing or anything are you? Do I need to call an amb-"_

___He was cut off by a kiss. _

___His eyes widened, so he saw Karofsky's eyes clenched tight as his rough, chapped lips pressed and moved against Sam's. Sam felt…he didn't know what he felt. He felt confused and happy and confused even more. He felt Karofsky widen his lips, and Sam's lips opened in response. He couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him when he felt Karofsky's tongue slowly invading his mouth. It ran across teeth at first, then moved in slowly to stroke Sam's tongue. Sam shuddered and his eyes slid closed. He tried moving his head slightly to the side, but moved it back when he felt Karofsky's hand cupping his cheek. _

___He shyly pressed his tongue against Karofsky's, and the two moaned in unison as the simple action sent sparks throughout their bodies. Sam moved his hands and rested them on the sides of Karofsky's neck. He felt Karofksy's hands pull him closer. Sam felt himself being pushed against a tiled wall, and he shivered at the cold sensation. Suddenly warmth filled him as he felt Karofksy's erection through his pants, rubbing against Sam's naked hardness. Sam gasped softly and he had to break the kiss. This was too much. He needed to breathe. _

___It seemed to be okay with Dave, as he occupied his mouth with Sam's supple neck. Sam tilted his head to the side to give him better access, moaning when he felt the sucking sensations. He heard himself whimper softly, and this seemed to only fuel Dave. He began to roll his hips slowly against Sam, and both boys let out soft moans. Sam tilted his head more, running his fingers through Dave's short hair. Every movement was an electroshock of pleasure and need. _

___Sam was only half-aware of the world around them. He felt the soft mist of the shower still running a foot away from them, he felt the tiles warming against his back, he felt Dave's hands start to wander as he got a little more comfortable. He wasn't scared, though. Dave was different right now. The kisses he was placing on Sam's neck were soft and gentle. His hands didn't grope hard. Rubbing against him wasn't painful. If anything, it only made Sam want more. _

___Dave seemed to sense this need, as he started to pull away a bit, and though Sam whined softly, he opened his eyes to see Dave taking his own shirt off. He wasn't exactly toned, but Sam found it cute. He smiled softly and moved forward, kissing Dave's chest all over slowly. He felt Dave's fingers running through his hair, and he continued to kiss down, until he had no choice but to slide onto his knees, and found himself kneeling in front of Dave's erection. He stared at it for a moment, before nodding slightly. _

___He was a teenage boy, he'd seen porn before. He knew what he was supposed to do at this point. But he wasn't exactly sure…how to execute it. _

___Okay, the girls usually did that weird thing with their lips, where they covered their teeth. Sam figured it was best, so that way he wouldn't accidently bite Dave. But he wanted to go slow. He had no idea…he was barely registering this happening. Not five minutes ago he was thinking about Quinn and girls, and now…now he was about to suck off Dave Karofsky. _

___He leaned forward a bit, opening his mouth slightly. How was he supposed to go about this? He'd never exactly practiced. He closed his mouth, moving a hand up and gripping Dave's length as gently as he could. Any contact seemed to feel good to Dave, as the right guard let out a moan. Sam glanced up and saw that Dave's eyes were closed, and he nodded to himself. Right. _

___First he pressed his tongue against the tip, instantly getting the taste of the precum in his mouth. It wasn't so bad. He licked the tip slowly, and his hand automatically started to move. He licked in synch with his strokes, and soon Dave Karofsky was letting out a medly of moans, pants and whimpers. As Sam went on, he became a little more comfortable, and wrapped his lips around the tip of Dave's erection and sucked slowly. _

___Dave reached down and stroked Sam's hair, encouraging him to go on. So Sam did. He sucked and stroked gently, making sure his teeth didn't scrape against the organ in his mouth. He shivered as he felt Dave's fingers getting tangled in his hair and pushing slightly. Sam knew what he wanted, he was just a little scared. But he had come this far, so…why not?_

___Sam opened his mouth a little more, letting Dave's shaft deeper in until it reached his throat. Sam choked slightly, wincing when his mouth felt so full in such an odd way. Dave didn't move, so Sam had a moment or two to get settled. When he felt used to it, he started to bob his head slowly. He felt Dave's legs shudder and tremble as he moved, and Sam figured that he was close to release. He slowed down a bit, feeling like he should let Dave enjoy this as long as possible. He wasn't screaming or swearing anymore. That had to be progress. _

___Sam ran his tongue along the length as he moved his head back and forth slowly. His nose was tickled slightly by the pubic hair at the base, and he smiled despite himself. This lasted a few more glorious moments before Dave let out a shuddering moan and released his seed inside of Sam's mouth. Sam pulled away slightly, letting the substance fill his mouth, and he held it there…Was he supposed to swallow? Wait, that was considered rude, right? He didn't want to be rude, so he swallowed the sticky seed and pulled away completely from Dave's softening organ, a stream of spit and cum connecting Sam's lips to it. He smiled and wiped the stream away, looking up at Dave with a grin. _

___That grin faded a little. Dave didn't look too happy. "Dave, you-" Sam grunted when he felt a fist collide with his cheek, and he slumped onto his side._

_"__SHUT UP, EVANS!" Dave screamed. He tried to run, but slipped on the wet tile and landed on his hip. He let out a loud groan and propped himself up with his elbow, rubbing his now bruised hip. Sam held his own bruised cheek, looking up at Dave. "What the hell, Dave?" he mumbled, trying to get the stars out of his eyes. He rubbed his cheek and sighed, trying to figure this out, when their previous conversation ran through his head._

___Fag._

___Homo._

___Queer._

_"…__You didn't just bully Kurt, did you?" Sam asked, and Dave's face turned dark red. _

_"__Shut up Evans." He whispered._

_"__You didn't do the same to him, did you? Let him blow you then smack him around?"_

_"__No!" Dave clenched his teeth. He had to say something. He didn't want people to think he did this on a daily basis or something. "No…we just, kissed. That's all…that's it."_

___Sam nodded slowly, sighing softly. At least the stars were gone. He checked his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding or anything, and found nothing there. Nodding, he smiled softly. "Man, you have a fierce right hook. Did you know that?"_

_"__I don't call it 'The Fury' for nothing." Dave mumbled, getting up slowly. Sam watched him, biting his lip. He didn't exactly want his ass kicked, so he stood as well and grabbed a towel from the rack next to the showers. He leaned over and turned off the hot water, tying the towel around his waist and watched Dave. _

_"__I don't get you."_

___Dave looked over at him, before glaring at the floor. "What's to get?"_

_"__Well, I mean, you go around calling people names when you're gay yourself."_

___Dave's gaze snapped to Sam, and he quickly walked over to Sam, shoving him against the tiled wall. "Listen to me, Evans." He snarled under his breath, but Sam could tell that he was scared. "I'm no queer. Got me? You tell anyone about this and you're dead."_

_"__That may have worked on Kurt," Sam said loud and clear so there was no mistakes, "But it ain't going to work on me. I'm not nice like Kurt. I'm not afraid to kick your ass to tomorrow." _

___Sam smiled as the color seemed to drain from Dave's face. _

_"__Got it, Karofsky?"_

___Dave nodded, seemingly frozen to the spot. Sam walked past him and went to his locker, pulling out his shirt, boxers and jeans. He started to untie the towel when he heard Dave's voice again._

_"__Evans?" It was smaller this time, meek._

___Sam looked over a bit, and saw that Dave had turned around to face him, even from afar. He looked worried, and Sam couldn't figure out why until Dave spoke again._

_"__You won't…tell anyone, will you?"_

___Sam watched him for a long while. He saw the way Dave was nervously biting his lip, and how he fidgeted slightly. This had to be a huge secret then. Who was Sam to go and out someone to the entire school?_

___Sam shook his head. "Nah, I won't tell anyone."_

_"__Really?"_

___Sam smiled, letting the towel fall and sliding into his boxers, then his jeans. "Nah Karofsky. I wouldn't do that to anyone." He shrugged, zipping up his hands and buttoning the single button at the top. "It's up to you. But secrets like that? They eat you up until you have to tell someone." He watched Dave with soft eyes. "Don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?"_

___Dave watched him, a bit of hesitance in his eyes before he rolled his eyes and walked away._

_"__Whatever, Evans."_

___Sam sighed and slid his shirt on. He sat down to grab his shoes from under the bench. Before he managed to put a sock on, he could have sworn he heard someone mumble,_

_"__Thanks."_


End file.
